Beans lost in shadow
by silverfay8
Summary: think of after enders shadow. but more going with bean than ender. its about bean getting lost in that woods..atcually im not good at summaries and this is my firstest fic.. soo bare w me.. its actually pretty rockin..


Think after Ender's Shadow. He awoke with a start. What was that noise? Laying still he realized that there was no noise. He felt for his bed, but it was gone. Instead was soft, cold moss inside a fallen oak tree, but he remembered his bed with the Yankees comfit or and matching sheets. He couldn't hear Nik's soft snores or the gentle hum of the ac . . . He looked up and saw the inside of a tree, with all of its flowers had a huge hole in the top. So many flowers were inside the fallen oak. I guess these don't get sunshine. They look so pretty. He never really bothered to look at lilies, wait moon lilies. They looked so fragile, he thought. Their colors were so vibrant : dark blues, light pinks, fragrant yellow. And they smelled heavenly. Maybe I could touch just one, they look so soft and delicate. He reached with his never growing small hand, and with his fingers extended looked at his arm. Where's my shirt I'm so cold, he thought. But the flowers, they feel beautiful only to Bean. The noise again, it was the log. Actually inside the log, the . . . flowers? He looked out the hole, it was closing in around him. Panic took over. He didn't care about the stupid girlie flowers. He grabbed the side of the cool log now covered with slimy goo. "Eww," he whined. He fell off the log and landed on his small backside with an oomph. His little hands felt the cool, moist dirt and grass. Small little hands were now covered with brown and green. He saw the old oak log slowly being swallowed by the gooey, slimy ooze. Moments later, Bean heard a hissing noise coming from the fallen oak tree. Its killing itself, he thought. When the tree was done getting eaten by the ooze he thought about the moon lilies again. Mom, loves moon lilies, he mused, where's mom? His breath became labored a panic attack came. Its ok, calm down, its just a dream. He slowly paced his breathing. Scanning the woods he saw that each tree looked old. Really old. I don't even know anyone this old, he pondered. I've never met my grandparents. Each tree was weather worn in its own way. The bark looked different, never the same pattern twice. He touched the Red Oaks with his little baby hands. They felt hard and sturdy with the faints scent of pine, and yet they were warm to the touch, not cool like the fallen oak with the deadly moon lilies. How can a tree feel warm, like its alive? he pondered his question and walked around the huge oak log. Bringing his little dirty brown and green hands around the smooth warm trunk to see if there was any cold or even remotely cool spots. Instead the smooth bark filled with little insects began to get warm and a strong pine scent filled the air. He looked at the bugs of different shapes, colors and sizes. Odd how none of them got bigger then his pinky. Which was about the size of a dime. He looked up into the dark green foliage and realized that the tree was changing. Its size was never changing and yet the bark with its green, no dark green pine needles. So that's the pine smell, mused Bean. Its so strange and yet ah, feeling it burn your lungs, its must be one of those really tree Nik use to talk about. But it wasn't a real tree. Bean noticed that the leaves changed and that the pine like scent wasn't true pine. Bean filled his tiny lungs with pine fresh scent and began to get dizzy and started to fall towards the warm tree. Seconds later he realized that he became paralyzed from the pine trees scent. That's it, he thought, all those bugs are going to die because I filled my lungs up to fast. Please, move bugs, he pleaded, I can't stop. Then Bean looked at the trunk and realized that the bark began to split in the middle. Its a way-weared-pine. Please be a way-weared-pine, pleaded Bean with his whole paralyzed little body. A way-weared-pine is a pine tree with a whole in the middle of the trunk that can seat four people inside and lay two of them. You can even build a fire, Nikolia voice came through as Bean continued fall forward. As Bean drifted into darkness he also drifted into the tree. Please be gentle, Bean's last thoughts were, I'm lost and broken. ++++++++++ I know I'm dreaming, he mused, I won't wake up until its over this time. His dream was the same. Deep down, though, he knew that it was only a memory from not to long ago. Except now it feels like forever. I miss you all so much. Tears fell from his closed eyes as he remembered: his family. "Julian eat your breakfast. Don't you want to grow big and strong like Nikolia, don't you?" His mother Marguerite, Margie to her friends and family, Mom only to her men of the house. I've only been here for a month and she's already fallen into a routine with me and Nik, Bean felt baffled. Nik looked at Julian and gave him a brotherly nudge and wink. "Of course he does Mom, but don't rush him into eating. He'll only get a stomach ache." Margie laughed at her older son. Already into a routine with Julian like he's been here his whole life. I love you so much my Julian and Nikolia. "Then he won't go to school. He'll be a dead beat like his older brother." Both boys looked at each other and laughed. Julian laughed because he can't go to school any more and Nikolia because is mother called him a dead beat. Julian laughed until his sides hurt. Then he looked at Nikolia and remembered his mom calling him a dead beat. He fell off his chair laughing. Nikolia laughed all the more. He looked around the simple kitchen with blurred 'happy-vision'. Nikolia looked around the kitchen that he has grown up with and realized that this must be new for Bean. The simple four chair, cherry wood finished table all hand carved by his father, the late Julian Sr. Then he looked out the farm style kitchen window, with there yellow drapes, out at the blue sky. He stood up so fast that the entire table shook and his chair made a shrieking fall back. "Bean," he said. No laughter in his voice now. Back to reality. "Get Mom outside." Bean hesitated and looked where his older brother stared blankly through the window. Four black Cadillac's all in a row parked on the wrong side of the road. Four men came out wear black suits and ties with black pork pie hats, with funny little red feathers in them. Apparently to distinguish them in a crowed area. Yet their faces showed no humor in them that gave away to the fact that they worked for some government agency. "I said get Mom out before something goes wrong, Bean." Nikolia looked at his only younger brother with such anguish and contempt. Fine, thought Nik, I'll move Mom. But it was too late. "Wh-whats going on boys?" Marguerite looked at each one of her sons like she was separated and totally alone. She reached down to pick up Bean's tiny little body when a pain like liquid fire shot up her arm and threw her back five feet in the air. Bean looked at his mothers crumbled, withering body and watched as the dark suited men came into the kitchen. Not all of them circled her first. As the scene became more clear and the kitchen more blurred, but not from ' happy-vision', Bean heard his mother scream for the first and last time in his life. Then they circled Nikolia and back punched him across the face. He fell like a bag of sand, hard. Then the remaining ones circled Bean. Bean knew that he should run. Instinct in him told him to run, but he looked at his family and the men that moved closer. He stood tall and still, waiting for the pain, but there was none. Instead there was a cloth in his face and he breathed in, he knew they were finally here, to make him suffer. +++++++++++ Bean shot up in his way-weared-pine. A scream caught in his throat. Tears falling down his cheeks. It's was all his fault. Mom and Nikolia my only family, I'll never see you again. Then Bean realized that he woke up. "No," he yelled, "God Dammit." He punched the inside of the tree. The trees are all around the little boy, Bean began to tremble with the pain and anguish he was feeling right then. "It's not fair, not fair." Bean began to sob quietly to himself. Everyone that I love dies. Even as the oaks started to shake with Bean, they felt his pain of losing a loved one, they also have lost many. They began to groan with memories too long forgotten. He looked at the inside of the tree and saw little bugs that looked like cats eye marbles. Hmm... They were different shades of red, yellow and orange. They looked so smooth and shiny. As he watched the little cat eyed bugs, a lizard came by that was light green and thorny. Its eyes were on the side of its face it stopped to look at the cat's eye and froze. But when the little bugs noticed the lizard they all grouped around it. Attack formation, remembered Bean, battle school tactics came floating in and out of his mind. They're surrounding him, thought Bean. Then one bug that looked bigger than the rest, with two different shades of yellow and what appeared to be dark green, came rushing at the lizard. The lizard looked at Bean, then to Bean's horror watched the lizard have the marble looking bug dig into his skin. He watched as the scaly reptile withered and thrashed with pain as the bug began to dig deeper and farther into its skin. Then the lizard stop thrashing and moving. As it breathed its last breath it looked at Bean, then he died. Bean jumped and hit his head on the roof of the way-weared-pine. I have to get out of here or I'll get digged by those bugs too. As Bean reached for the opening of the tree he felt a cloth like floor and realized that he was sleeping on a blanket. His Yankees blanket. He grabbed it and ran out to the front of the tree and just looked up. These tree can feel my pain and lose, or else how would it give me my favorite blanket? He continued to look up then to his surprise he hugged the inanimate behemoth. The trees around him began to hum and shake. To his amazement his shirt fell from the leafy branches and landed on the dirt floor. He scooped up the shirt and examined it. Yup, he realized, definitely mine. Size extra extra small, specially made for him, by Margie. He put the shirt on and immediately felt comfort in the foreign place. He realized that the tree were trying to talk to him in some way that he will never understand. He looked at the closed tree to him, it was the one that he passed out in. " What do you want me to do? I'm just as lost and confused as you, yet my head can't be in the clouds." Then the trees began to shake with no noise this time, then again, the closed tree to him dropped a branch. It has little etchings on it, he saw with is own eyes. "What do you want me to do? Touch this fallen appendage?" The tree began to moan out its cry. So with his little hands, index and middle, fingers extended he began to etch the swirling patterns and whispies. A song began to flow into his head, it had no real thought, just a humming little diddie. Yet he knows of the song from some where, but where? When he finished his etching and humming the little swirls and wisps glowed so bright and intense that he had to shield his eyes. The branch began to float in front of Bean. It was a club and it struck the tree and a low rumble escaped, then it tapped the tree and a high squeal escaped the enormous trunks bark. The stick fell into his hands and he thought, I can't hit this, this tree. With a start he dropped the club and it fell to the ground hitting the roots. A extremely low roar escape the tree. Bean felt the little hairs on his neck slowly rise as the note continued. He decided that there must be a reason for this, plus he might go home. To where, he thought to himself. That place is gone, their gone. No one coming back for you Bean, he belittle himself. Lifting the club with two hands he gently tapped the tree, and to his amazed cry it hummed the song that he played in his head. Whaa.. he was lost in a forest with no one he knows, except the trees and the bugs, deciding that this was the only way to leave the forest, he started to smack the tree with everything he had. The tree rumbled with a low octave of his song, then stopped as quickly as it began. Bean realized that he needed to hit the tree more than once to get something out of it, he closed his eyes and prayed that he wasn't hurting a friend. He began to hum. It was that song from earlier. He and the tree began a story with every hit, Bean supplied the voice and the tree supplied the images. 


End file.
